A Christmas Time
by Satoshi2
Summary: Its Christmas and The Pokemon Gang is lost......They find someplace and spend Christmas there. It gets a little hectic though but its very funny! R
1. Default Chapter

A Christmas time  
  
Author's notes: Okay, this Is my first time making a Pokemon Christmas story so bear with me. It may suck but ya know I do accept flames... I love helping Fire Pokemon! It's actually a poke-shipper story so AAMLers it even has Sabrina and Gary and Pro.Oak and Delia. I really want a review so please send me one!  
  
Now on with the story! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~**~~*~**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~ ~*~*~**~~*~~* It was a nice winter day as Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking through snow, cold and hungry. "Brock, how long will this take?" Ash asked "I dunno Ash. It might not take long though. I see a cottage up ahead." Brock replied. "But Brock, This cottage might have a robber or a murderer or heck even N'sync!" Misty shouted "Uh. Why N'sync? Anyways I know who's here for I planned this moment so be quiet!" Brock said Brock knocked on the door and a High Pitched voice answered by saying, "COME IN!" They went inside and saw the 3 sensational sisters, Delia, Gary, Sabrina, Giovanni, and Pro.Oak "AHHHH even worse!" Ash and Misty said "What did you say?" Brock asked "Nothing, nothing Brock!" They both replied Ash and Misty sat on the couch and watched as people were finishing the décor the cottage. By six O clock (Since this cottage is very big), they finished. Professor Oak was preparing eggnog and punch when Ash looked around and saw the boss of Team Rocket Flirting with one of Misty's Sisters. "Misty? What is He doing with your sister?" Ash Asked Misty "I dunno Ash but it looks serious" Misty replied Giovanni walked over and grabbed Ash by the arm. He then dragged him over to the window, which, was out of earshot, spoke to Ash. "Ash I want you to tell your mother something for me" He said to Ash "Wh-What is it?" Ash asked "I want you to tell her that I want you to know who your "REAL" father is. I know who he is and I want to see if she'll tell you." He said "Ok-okay" Ash replied. He walked over to his mother and asked, "Mom, Giovanni wants to tell you to tell me all about my "Real father". He wants you to tell me the truth and not some made up stories." He said to her. Delia knew that someday this day would come. "Well Ash, I didn't want to tell you about your father because he's evil. I can tell you who he is though. He's....." She trailed off leaving Ash confused. "Please mom, please tell me. I really wanna know." "Well alright Ash if you insist. Your father is. Giovanni." She said to Ash Ash was amazed at this and nearly fainted. "What did you just say?" He asked and hope he had not heard her right. "Your father is Giovanni." She said again Ash didn't believe this news. Giovanni then came over to him and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Its true Ashton, I'm your father." He said "Ashton...only my true love knows my real name... how did you..Know?" "Because Ash-Ash.I am your father! Don't deny it!" Giovanni shouted making everyone look at him. NOTE: Okay now my made up character comes in here! "Ash! What are you doing here? Giovanni? I thought I put you in jail!" Lindsay said "Who are you and what do you want with my Ash?" Misty shouted, annoyed "Who said Ashton was yours? Besides I'm a police officer. and so is Ash. Me and him are betrothed, Misty so live with it!" Lindsay shouted angry "What? Ash? Why didn't you tell me?" Misty asked "Because well no-one ever asked!" Ash replied "So that means that Ash and Lindsay must get married otherwise something bad happens." Brock says matter of factly "Right Brock." Lindsay said Lindsay looks and sees Sabrina playing with Gary and beating him at rock, paper, siscor shoot! "Hey Sabrina!" "Lindsay? Is that really you?" Sabrina asks "Yep. And I see your beatin' Oak and he's gonna have his hide beaten again for the umpteenth time right?" Lindsay asked "Sure is." Gary goes up to Lindsay and is about to kiss her when Lindsay smacks him and throws the Christmas tree at him. "Never annoy a gym-leader." Misty marches up to Ash and kisses him and won't let go. Ash is very surprised and disturbed. "ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lindsay yelled Ash pushes Misty off of him "I'm not doing anything! Its Misty! She's the one who kissed me!" Ash protested Lindsay kisses Ash and makes Misty even more angry. Brock holds her and won't let go. *~*~*~*~**~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***** ********** Author's notes: Cliffhanger! Anyways this is only Chapter one! Chapter two is next! Okay so its not really AAML but its close to it! Misty kisses Ash and I put my made-up character in it so it was unique! NOBODY STEAL MY IDEA OR CHARACTER OR THEY GET FLAMED! Thank You  
  
~Minna 


	2. Chapter 2:Christmas Day

A Christmas Time: Chapter 2 Authors notes: Here's Chapter 2 Hope you like it! Brock was holding Misty and was saying "Misty not now. Ash is ya know, Already married praticly. Please just find someone to marry like me or something." Misty got out of his grip and smacked him. She then went over to Lindsay and said "Hey Lindsay! He's mine you idiot! Anyone would know that!" Lindsay said "How is he you'res? I don't see you're name on it." Ash Was getting enough of the argument and said "QUIET!" Everyone was surprised by his out burst that they all stared at him "Sorry. Its just that Why must you fight over me? I'm already bethrothed so I don't need anpther wife. I'll be happy with Lindsay. All I want is Silence from the both of you about this little thing ok?" Ash Said "Oh Alright Ash" Misty and Lindsay both said "We just wanna have some fun and everything. But You're right, Ash. We won't argue for the rest of the day." And so they did. The next day was Christmas so they all woke up early and went haywire over who got to open presents first. Lindsay got to go first to open her presents. Ash was the first person to give her, her gift. The gift was a picture of the both of them. Lindsay saw it and was speechless. "Oh Ash" She said "This is so beautiful! Thank You!" The rest of them opened their presents. Then it was dinner soon after. It was a wonderful meal that everyone enjoyed. There was ckae and everything. Then there was this little game when a couple was randomly picked to dance infront of everyone. Ash and Misty really wanted a certain person. "Oh I hope I get Ash" Misty thought "I hope I get Lindsay" Ash thought. Lindsay and Ash were picked and Danced while Misty was stuck with Gary who always stepped on her shoes. Authors notes: Cliffhanger again! Well here's the end of Chapter 2 now onto Chapter 3! I hope everyone liked it though. I will accept flames because like I said in the previous chapter that I just love to help fire Pokemon. Please R&R! ~Minna 


End file.
